A Queen Chara?
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Amu wakes up one morning to find another egg! But this egg has a different pattern than the rest and why does it have a crown on it? How does Kiseki and Tadase feel about this? TADAMU! Adopted by XOXOemiko-chanOXOX.
1. EH! A New Egg?

**Suteneko: Yay! Another TADAMU story!**

**Ikuto: Damn it woman! Make an Amuto already!**

**Suteneko: No. Cho the disclaimer please!**

**Cho: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

It was just like any other Monday morning in the Hinamori household, where everyone's favourite heroine lived and like always, she woke up late…

AGAIN

"AMU-CHAN!"

Amu, startled by her charas, fell off her bed, echoing a loud thump and a groan from the pink-haired girl.

"Damn…"

"That's what you get from staying up all night, doing last minute homework desu."

Amu looked up and frowned at her green chara.

"Whatever" Amu replied as she slowly got up from the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her alarm clock and immediately started to panic.

"Crap! I only have 20 minutes!"

Amu raced to the bathroom as quick she could, grabbing her uniform and schoolbag along the way. She washed, dried, primped, powdered and changed into her uniform. Outside the bathroom door, Amu's charas waited for her and when she came out, she was ready.

Ran sweatdropped, "Amu-chan woke up late again."

"But she still manages to finish getting ready in such a short time." Miki commented dryly.

"It's a new record desu!" Suu exclaimed

Dia shook her head, "How does she do it?"

A throbbing pulse appeared on Amu's forehead,

"For your information, I just happen to be an ace at wardrobe changes."

Miki _put a finger_ to his _chin_ and thought aloud,

"That's true; remember my Fashion Checks? Amu-chan does change pretty fast from outfit to outfit."

The other charas nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, we only do Fashion Checks because Amu-chan is always so self-conscious about her outfits when she's in front of Tadase-kun. Ne Amu-chan?" teased Ran.

Amu blushed furiously,

"Urusai!"

Amu turned to climb down the stairs but was stopped by Suu,

"Amu-chan desu, you haven't made your bed yet desu."

"But Suu if I don't-"

"Amu-chan, making your bed doesn't take much time and if you're really so worried about being late you can just transform to Amulet Heart and use Heart Speeders right?"

Amu sweatdropped but did as she was told. As she made her way to her bedroom, Amu muttered under her breath about how irritating green charas could be.

As Amu was making her bed, she heard a small thump on the ground. Looking down at the ground on her right, she saw what had caused the thump and was surprised by what it was.

"Amu-chan, you'll be late if we don't go now desu."

The charas then noticed that their bearer wasn't to be seen anywhere in the room.

Wha?

Where is she?

"Amu-chan? Amu-chan?"

"Over here!"

The charas flew over to the right side of Amu's bed and was surprised that she was on her knees, tightly clasping something in her hands. Her charas flew over to her with worried looks.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?"

Amu said nothing, instead she unclasped her hands.

And like Amu's first reaction, the charas were also shocked.

"A NEW SHUGO CHARA EGG?"

The egg was black and on it was a small silver crown.

"The egg isn't the same pattern as ours" Miki examined

"And it has a small crown on it desu."

"And there are no crowns in the playing cards." Ran chimed in.

"No you're wrong, in 1938, De La Rue of Great Britain created a Bridge deck called "De La Rue's Five Suit Contract Bridge Playing Cards." This deck contained cards using crowns called "Royals" as a fifth suit."

"But what could this mean?" Amu asked

Dia shook her head, "I don't know Amu-chan, I just don't know."

**Suteneko: Done!**

**Amu: I wonder what my new chara will be like…**

**Suteneko: You'll see. Please review minna-san!**


	2. The Egg Hatches!

**Suteneko: I'm so happy; I got 10 reviews for only the first chapter!**

**Ikuto: Logan said he wants an Amuto!**

**Suteneko: I'll write an Amuto after I'm done with the Chara Nari Specials! I told you that already Ikuto! Be patient!**

**Ikuto: *cat eyes* Please?**

**Suteneko: *resists* Chouko do the disclaimer!**

**Chouko: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

"Guys! Guys!" Amu shouted as she ran into the Royal Garden.

Tadase scrambled out of his chair and ran to Amu who stopped next to the fountain to catch her breath.

"Hinamori-san are you okay? Did something happen?" Tadase asked worried.

"I..got a..new..shugo chara..egg.." Amu panted out.

"NANI? A new egg? This is glorious! Another chara to aid me in my quest for world domination!" Kiseki said, laughing evilly.

Amu fell onto her knees, exhausted.

Nagi sighed

_She woke up late again, didn't she?_

"Rima-tan, why is Amu-chi so exhausted?"

Rima took a sip of her cocoa before answering,

"Can't you see the time? She just made it by running all the way here."

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase called out, shaking her a bit.

Amu looked up at Tadase tiredly but her eyes became instantly alert and her face reddened when she saw Tadase's own face. Tadase was kneeling in front of her, holding her by the shoulders with a worried expression on her face.

_Tadase-kun…_

_Their faces were so close...close enough to kiss…_

_Why am I such a coward?_

_Why can't I tell him how I feel?_

"Then, why don't you?" A voice said in her head.

_Wha?_

Amu felt the black egg vibrating in her skirt pocket and when she pulled it out; it levitated higher into the air and started to crack. When the chara popped out, everyone gasped.

_She's gorgeous!_

The chara floating above them had shiny, jet black hair that cascaded down her back, her eyes were an alluring, hypnotizing deep purple. On her head was a small silver crown, her dress was a classic cotton black lolita dress with a matching black lace bow and on her feet were platform lolita sandals with a crisscross and ankle strap design with a bow decoration. (Link on profile for dress and shoes)

But there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she looked at them with a coy smile playing on her lips.

"Finally I am born. We finally meet face to face, Amu. My name is Kira."

_Doesn't her name mean dark?_

From her tone of voice, immediately everyone could tell what kind of person she was. She was a prideful, confident and egoistic type of person. Her tone was somewhat spoiled as if she was the type of person who could easily to get whatever she wanted if she demanded for it.

_Is this really the kind of character Amu wants to be? _

"Amu, do you recognize me?"

Amu nodded, her face betraying no emotion whatsoever,

"Yeah, your character reminds me of what I was before."

The coy smile on Kira's face just grew while everyone else stared at Amu in confusion.

_Before?_

Slowly, Amu got up and faced her new chara right in the eye.

"A spoiled, rotten rich kid. That was the girl who I was before."

"Amu, a spoiled rotten rich kid? Please, don't make me laugh."

Everyone turned to see Utau, her arms folded over her chest. Kira however, had a smirk on her face.

"So you don't believe Amu do you? Well then, let me demonstrate, the girl she once was then."

Amu's eyes widened but she was too late, there was no way she could stop her chara now,

"Smirk, Scowl, Slap. Chara Change."

**Suteneko: Ok, I'm done.**

**Chouko: Hey, I like this Kira chick already.**

**Kira: Tch, please. Why would I waste my time on a commoner like you?**

**Chouko: WHY YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU-! *restrained by Cho***

**Cho: Chouko-chan! Please calm down!**

**Kira: Whatever, she can't hurt me even if she tried. You peasant readers WILL review or I WILL behead you.**

**Suteneko: *sweatdrop* Anyway…please have a merry Christmas everyone!**


	3. Chara Change!

**Suteneko: After this is New Beginning and then...**

**I'M HOME FREE!**

**Chouko! Disclaimer please!**

**Chouko: Mila does not own Shugo Chara.**

A silver crown appeared on Amu's head. She put her hand to her hip and her lips twitched into a frown as she looked down an the blonde in front of her.

"Hoshina, you want to become famous again right?"

"Yeah, so?" Utau asked, not really getting what the pinkette was getting at.

"So…you shouldn't even be here in the first place!" Amu told her.

"Excuse me?" Utau asked darkly

"I can't be here?"

"You should be concentrating on advertising yourself NOT on spending your time here."

"And who died and made you queen?" Utau asked getting angry.

Amu smirked, "Nobody made me queen because I already am one."

"And I'm Ke$ha." She told her, her eyes narrowing at the pinkette.

"Oi! Kira! Stop the chara change already. It's irritating." Utau shouted at the chara floating high above her.

"Irritating?" Amu asked.

"I'll tell you what's irritating. Your body! It sores my eyes just looking at it!"

"What about my body?" Utau asked, looking down at her own, trying to see what was wrong.

"Well for one, your waist is larger than a average model's requirement and your thighs by half an inch! If you keep up those ramen eating competitions with Kukai, you can just say hello to body fats!"

utau blushed slightly, "I'm still-"

"Skinny? Perfect for an idol? You were, I repeat were a model. If people see you with a body that doesn't scream "model" nobody would believe it. They would say that you've downgraded."

How does she even know the model's requirement in the first place? the Guardians thought.

Utau frowned deeply,

"Look Amu, I don't care whether or not you're in a chara change, I hate this attitude of yours and I demand you stop it."

Amu threw back her head and laugh,

"You demand?"

With those last words, she raised her hand and slapped the blonde with so much force that made her fall onto the floor.

The Guardians couldn't believe it.

Amu slapped someone!

Utau put her hand to her stinging cheek, not believing that she had just been slapped.

Amu glared down at her;

"I am the queen here which means I make demands. You do what I say. Got it bitch?"

At that moment, the crown disappeared, leaving Kira with a huge smirk on her face and Amu dazed and confused.

Amu's eyes widened when she saw the red slap mark that so ungraciously stood out on Utau's pale, beautiful skin.

Amu raised her shaky finger, pointing at the mark;

"Utau, did I-?"

Tears started to sting in Amu's eyes.

_I can't believe this, one of my bestest friends. I can't believe that._

_I can't believe…_

_ANY OF THIS!_

"I'm sorry!" Amu yelled as she ran past Utau and out of the Garden, tears streaming down her face. Her charas chased after her and with Kira following behind in a less hurried fashion.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase shouted.

He tried to run after her but someone was holding him back, he turned to see Nagi.

"Fujisaki-kun! Please let me-!"

"No, I'm sorry Tadase, it's best to leave her alone and-"

"No!" Tadase shouted pulling away from the purple haired boy.

"I will NEVER leave her!"

And with that, he ran out of there, Kiseki flying by his side.

Hinamori-san…

**Suteneko: AMU'S A BITCH! (in chara change of course)**

**Chouko: LONG LIVE BITCHES BABY!**

**Cho: *sweatdrop* Please review**

**Kira: Or thou shall die if you do not.**


	4. The King Comforts The Queen

**MUST READ!**

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry about the late updates, school has been taking loads of my time and I might not be able to update as fast anymore. Please forgive me and bear with me minna-san!**

* * *

**Suteneko: I HAVE TWO NEW EGGS! (See my profile)**

**Amu: WHAT?**

**Suteneko: HOLY CRAP! I'M TURNING INTO AN AMU!**

**Amu: What's wrong with me?**

**Suteneko: God…what the hell could these freaking eggs mean?**

**Cho: Calm down Mila-chan.**

**Suteneko: I CAN'T!**

**Chouko: Knew this was coming…**

**Suteneko: YOU KNEW?**

**Chouko: Mila does not own Shugo Chara**

**Suteneko: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!**

Amu was under a tree, crying her eyes out.

_I can't believe this happened all because of one stupid chara!_

"Hinamori-san! Hinamori-san!"

Amu looked up too see a tired Tadase panting heavily and staring at her with worried eyes.

He must have chased after me, Amu reasoned.

She gave him a small smile and patted the seat next to her. Tadase gave her a grateful smile and sat down next to her.

"Hinamori-san are you sure you're okay?"

Amu turned to him to answer his question and smiled.

"I'm fine Tadase-kun I-"

Amu was cut off when Tadase touched her hand and looked at her with serious expression on his face.

"Stop lying to me."

Amu wanted to protest that she wasn't but she realized that she couldn't do that. The warmth his hand was giving off on her own, that serious look he was giving her. These things were all directed her and strange enough, she enjoyed the attention but she knew she had to explain what was going on even though she didn't want the moment between them to end.

"Tadase-kun, I-"

Amu was cut off when Tadase pressed her lips against her own and Amu widened her eyes in shock.

_Tadase is kissing me._

_He's actually kissing me!_

Tadase pulled away, his face as red as an apple;

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

Amu interrupted him by wrapping her own arms around his neck and kissing him. Tadase was surprised but soon he started to kiss back. After a while, the two Guardians pulled away from each other. They smiled at one another before taking each other's hands and pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you Amu-chan."

"I love you too Tadase-kun."

Tadase kissed Amu on the forehead and was about to kiss her again on the lips but a loud gasp pf shock interrupted them.

They turned to see their charas; they were so surprised that their mouths were hanging open. Tadase and Amu would have laughed if they weren't so embarrassed that they were caught.

"Close your mouths already, do you want to catch flies in them?"

Everyone looked up and Amu frowned at the sight before her;

"Kira"

**Suteneko: Ok I've got homework so I'll end it here.**

**JA NE MINNA!**

**Amu: please review**


	5. A fight between chara and bearer

**Suteneko: Hi guys! These are me new charas. Want to know more about them, go to my profile. (Too lazy to put here)**

**Chiyoko: Hi! I'm Chiyoko! I'm Mila-chan's dream to be an enthusiastic person!**

**Chiyemi: Hello. I'm Chiyemi. I'm Mila's dream to be more studious.**

**Suteneko: *yawn* Ok you two do the disclaimer.**

**Chiyoko & Chiyemi: Mila does not own Shugo Chara.**

"I have to admit Amu-chan; you were incredibly cute earlier with Tadase."

Tadase blushed but Amu's face didn't even colour instead she glared at the black-clad chara before her.

"Leave us alone Kira."

Kira flinched slightly at the evident anger in Amu's voice;

"W-what's up with you? What are you so worked up over?"

"Simple, you."

"Me?"

Amu got up from her seat on the grass and faced Kira.

Amu straightened her back and folded her hands across her chest; her golden honey coloured eyes staring hard into Kira's own dark purple ones. Kira fidgeted under Amu's stare.

"There are times when I do wish I was the old me sometimes" Amu admitted tiredly.

"What?" Kira asked, confused.

"I wish I was as impulsive, brave and confident as I was before but ever since...THAT. I couldn't find the courage to be that kind of person anymore but now..."

"Now that you have showed up, I feel that I can be that kind of person again" an evil smile started to creep itself on Amu's face.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Kira asked, frightened

_Scary…_

Amu started walking toward the queen chara, "What I mean is thanks to you, I have to explain to everyone about my past, about all my pain, all my suffering and all those memories."

The angry pinkette stopped as soon as she was 3 inches away from Kira.

Secretly, Kira was starting to become afraid of what Amu going to do to her.

Amu smirked then, "Because you made me reveal my past, I feel really ticked it off that it was all because of you."

Kira flew back a step and Amu leaned forward to her; "Because you're so small I can't hit you but I can do this." Kira closed her eyes scared, Amu raised one of her right fingers and flicked Kira's forehead, sending her flying backwards into the bushes behind.

Tadase's eyes widened.

_Did she just hit one of her own charas?_

_But then again, the chara had it coming but still Amu-chan does have to explain some things._

Dusting off her hands, Amu thought to herself,

_Now that the troublesome pest is gone, all I have to do now is to explain to everyone._

Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt Tadase's hand on her shoulder.

"Amu-chan-"

Amu put a finger to his lips cutting him off, "Let's go back to the Royal Garden first, I'll explain everything there ok?"

Tadase nodded, Amu thanked him and together they walked back to the Royal Garden.

**With Kira**

"My head…"

Kira felt her head throbbing with pain; slowly she sat up and was surprised to find herself on the ground.

_Where am I?_

_Right…Amu flicked me on the forehead…_

She tried to get up but stopped when she felt the pain in her body worsened.

_I guess I could just rest here for a bit._

She lay down on the ground and closed her eyes.

_Besides Amu hates me anyway, she wouldn't care._

And with that last thought in mind, Kira fell into a deep, deep sleep.

**A few minutes later….**

"Oh wow a chara!" Tsukumo (the scientist with a crush on Yukari) cried out as he bent down to study her more.

And a pretty one at that, Tsukumo thought to himself.

Slowly he picked up the sleeping chara and put her in his lab coat pocket.

_Perhaps this chara could be useful to us._

**Suteneko: It's so hard to sleep when you have four charas in your house.**

**Chouko: Don't blame us on our noise. You never really minded considering all you did was homework.**

**Cho: And sleeping for 6 hours the past 3 days.**

**Suteneko: DON'T TELL THEM THAT!**

**Chouko: Mila! I found ANOTHER egg on your bed!**

**Chiyemi: What are you a chicken? Giving birth to so many eggs?**

**Suteneko: It's not my fault I have dreams on wanting to improve myself!**

**Chiyoko: What does the egg look like?**

**It's ****dark blue with a silver silhouette of a butterfly on it**

**Kira: Now hold on a minute! Why on earth am I captured?**

**Suteneko: Because nobody likes you.**

**I wonder what kind of new chara I'll get….**

**Chiyemi and Chiyoko: Please review!**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE! A MUST READ!

**Dear fans,**  
**I'm really sorry but my creative juices can no longer keep up this story. I just can't continue. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys****, really I am but I don't think I can handle doing 6 stories anymore, I'll only do 4 (The Chara nari-Specials, Amu is a what now! Little Amu & I will keep my promise & become a pattisiere!) .I'm really sorry.**

**~Love Suteneko A.K.A AmuKuroNekoHime**

PS: I'm only doing those 4 because they're the most popular among all my stories.


End file.
